Dead JuJu
Dead Juju '(called 'Party Juju in the Television Series), was a skeletonized Juju in the series. His main Juju Shrine is in the Burial Grounds, and the subsequent areas. Although in later games, he has shrines in a variety of other locations. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen in the games and television series. Personality Dead Juju is highly energetic, and loves to party. Throughout the series, this proves to be annoying to many characters. He mainly focuses on parties, and will do anything to go to one. Tak and the Power of Juju Dead Juju can first be summoned in the Burial Grounds. There he will start talking about his love to party, which then makes him play Pin the Tail on the Rhino, which sends him and the Rhino charging, breaking a bone barrier which would advance Tak farther. Later, Tak finds Dead Juju in the Spirit World, who makes Tak fetch him three Spirit Balloons, for his party. After this Dead Juju raises three platforms to let Tak advance. He is not seen again. Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams Dead Juju is first saw by Tak and Jibolba, being harrassed by Woodies, who then steal his Tiki. After Tak returns his Tiki, Dead Juju decides to come with Tak, Jibolba, and Lok. But, after a mysterious force puts all four characters asleep, Tak and Jibolba leave Dead Juju and Lok behind. After they both wake up, Lok and Dead Juju attempt to try to catch up. The rest of the game, Lok and Dead Juju try to catch up, but will remain one step behind. During their travels, Lok finds a Juju Shrine high on a Gyre Mountain, but this turns out to be Dead Juju's shrine, making Lok lose hope. At the end of the game, Dead Juju and Lok catch up to Tak and Jibolba, just in time to fight Tlaloc. During this battle, Dead Juju becomes a playable character, to stop Tlaloc. Tak: The Great Juju Challenge During this game, Dead Juju has a small role, appearing twice to give Tak and Lok new powers to help them in The Great Juju Challenge. Lok coments by saying that he loves that guy. He only appears afterwards in the background of cutscenes, and appears in the stands of the Proving Grounds cheering. Television Series See Party Juju. Trivia *Dead Juju is one of a few Juju's to have a name change in the Television Series. *Also, Dead Juju is one of only two characters to be voiced by the same person throughout the series, the other is Lok *Dead Juju is unlocked for the Dinky temple games via a recipe card *Dead Juju knows some form of karate, as he karate chops a Woodie early on, and he uses karate to fend off the Nightmare Creatures while Tak chases down Tlaloc. *In The GBA version of the first game Dead Juju is known as Death Juju and is more of a grim reaper watching over the burial grounds. He also gives Tak Lok's spirit Balloon. *In the commercials for the first Tak game, Dead Juju was voiced by Jason Marsden who voiced Tak. Appearances *''Tak and the Power of Juju (Game)'' *''Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams'' *''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju (Television Series)'' (as Party Juju) *''Tak: Mojo Mistake'' (as Party Juju) Category:Juju Category:Characters Category:Featured Articles